Everytime
by dyoreo12
Summary: Setiap saat Jongin selalu melihat gadis itu.. Dan setiap Jongin menatap matanya jantungnya selalu berdebar.. Hanya gadis itu seorang yang dapat membuat Jongin yakin kalau gadis itu adalah takdirnya, dia Do Kyungsoo. Gadis yang selalu ingin Jongin lindungi sampai dunia ini berakhir. [KAISOO/GENDERSWITCH/DRAMA/ONESHOOT]
**Cast
\- Kim Jongin [Boy]  
\- Do Kyungsoo [Girl]**

 **Other Cast  
\- Oh Sehun [Boy]  
\- Kris Wu [Boy]  
\- Byun Baekhyun [Girl]  
\- Park Chanyeol [Boy]**

 **Genre  
\- Romance  
\- Drama**

 **THIS IS KAISOO FANFICTION**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SIDERS**

 **ENJOY!~**

 **HAPPY READING GUYS!**

* * *

 _Oh everytime i see you  
When i see your eyes  
My heart keeps fluttering  
You're my destiny  
The only person  
I want to protect until the end of the world_

* * *

Kim Jongin, pria itu tengah mengamati seorang gadis yang duduk tak jauh darinya, sudah hampir satu tahun belakangan ini hobi nya untuk memperhatikan gadis itu setiap saat tak pernah hilang, dia malah semakin menyukai hobi nya yang satu ini.

Ya. Jongin menyukai gadis itu, gadis bermata bulat dengan bibir berbentuk hati nya. Nama nya Do Kyungsoo, indah bukan?

Jongin mengetahui gadis itu karena mereka berada di angkatan yang sama hanya berbeda jurusan, Jongin di jurusan kedokteran sedangkan Kyungsoo di arsitektur namun hal itu tidak membuat Jongin menyerah untuk mengetahui segala hal tentang Kyungsoo. Selama satu tahun ini dia sudah mengetahui beberapa informasi tentang Kyungsoo tentang tanggal lahirnya, hobi nya, makanan kesukaannya, alamat rumahnya, nama teman-temannya, bahkan nomor teleponnya! Namun Jongin tidak pernah sekalipun menghubungi Kyungsoo karena menatap Kyungsoo dari jauh seperti ini saja sudah membuat nya merasa bahagia.

Melihat mata itu kadang membulat lucu ketika menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan serta ketika bibir itu membuat senyum yang indah membuat Jongin merasa itu sudah cukup.

"Jongin!"

Jongin mendengar namanya dipanggil cukup keras membuat beberapa orang di kantin meliriknya dan Kyungsoo juga meliriknya.

Dan saat itu kedua mata Jongin serta Kyungsoo bertemu, Jongin membeku ditempatnya merasa terhipnotis oleh kedua bola mata jernih itu beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo memberikan senyum manisnya pada Jongin sebelum memutuskan kontak mata itu.

Jantung Jongin berdebar keras, dua kali lipat daripada biasanya! Jongin bahkan tak memperhatikan kalau pria tinggi yang memanggil nya sudah duduk disampingnya dan menatapnya penuh kebingungan.

"Ya Kim Jongin!" Panggilnya sambil mengguncangkan bahu Jongin pelan.

Jongin menatap pria berkulit putih di sampingnya itu, "K-Kyungsoo.."

"Huh?"

"Kyungsoo menatapku!"

"Apa?"

"Dia juga memberiku senyuman!"

"Neo micheosseo?"

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Aku mendapatkannya!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "Mendapatkan? Neo Pabboya?"

"Ya, aku bodoh karena Kyungsoo." Gumam Jongin.

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya melihat tingkah Jongin yang menurutnya konyol, oh ayolah.. Kim Jongin seorang pria tampan dan mempunyai banyak fans di kampus namun masih saja menjadi penggemar rahasia Kyungsoo. Dia buang-buang waktu menurut Sehun. Jongin bisa saja menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo dan Sehun yakin 100% kalau Kyungsoo akan menerima nya dengan senang hati. Namun si bodoh itu tetap saja tak pernah mendengarkannya.

"Sudahlah.. kau bilang saja kau suka padanya, aku yakin dia akan menerima mu."

"Ck.. dia belum tentu mengenalku, bisa-bisa dia mengatai aku orang aneh karena tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaanku padanya." Balas Jongin sambil terus menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau itu Kim Jongin, siapa yang tak mengenalmu di kampus ini huh? Bahkan hoobae-hoobae juga banyak yang mengenalmu tidak mungkin Kyungsoo tidak mengenalmu. Lagipula dia pasti tidak akan menganggapmu aneh melainkan tersanjung karena disukai oleh pangeran kampus ini." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

Jongin menatap Sehun sinis lewat ujung matanya, "Kyungsoo berbeda dari gadis-gadis lain Hun."

"Yah dimatamu." Sehun mengangkat bahu, "Bagiku semua perempuan sama saja."

"Makanya segeralah cari pacar!" Sahut Jongin kesal.

"Ck, pacar? Memang kau punya?"

"Aku pu- Belum sih, tapi aku akan membuat Kyungsoo menjadi pacarku." Jawab Jongin optimis.

"Memang dia mau?" Goda Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk, "Mau."

"Mungkin di dalam mimpimu." Balas Sehun acuh.

Jongin memukul kepala Sehun, "Ya! Tak bisakah kau mendukung sahabatmu ini?"

"Mendukung? Aku sudah cukup lelah mendukungmu untuk menjadi stalkernya. Kalau kau pria sejati, kau harusnya keluar dan menunjukkan dirimu pada Kyungsoo bukannya hanya mengamati dan melindunginya dari jauh seperti ini. Kalau kau seperti ini terus kapan Kyungsoo melirikmu?" Sehun menghela napas, "Sudahlah aku kemari bukan mau ribut denganmu tapi aku hanya mau mengatakan kalau tadi kau dicari Kris hyung, katanya ingin membicarakan perihal technical meeting untuk perlombaan basket nanti."

"Denganku?"

"Yeah.. kau kau kapten."

"Hm, arraseo."

Sehun menepuk bahunya pelan, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.. aku ada kelas."

Jongin mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun, namun saat ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Kyungsoo duduk, meja itu sudah kosong.

* * *

 _When you look at me  
When you look at me and smile  
It feels like my heart will stop  
How about you?_

* * *

Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Kris setelah semua kelasnya selesai dan berbicara dengan Kris tentang technical meeting menghabiskan waktu hampir dua jam. Jongin keluar dari ruang klub basket dengan wajah lelah karena menjadi ketua team basket tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan.

 _Drrtt drrttt_

Jongin mengambil ponselnya yang berada di dalam saku blazernya dan melihat pesan dari siapa yang masuk, dan ketika itu berasal dari Sehun nya yang mengatakan kalau besok dia tidak bisa latihan basket karena ada urusan masalah perusahaan ayahnya. Jongin kadang merasa minder dengan Sehun yang bisa kuliah, bermain basket, sekaligus mengurus perusahaan keluarga nya dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kalau dia sih belum tentu sanggup, Jongin baru saja ingin mengetikkan balasan untuk Sehun sebelum tubuhnya menabrak seseorang.

 _BRUKK_

Terdengar suara buku-buku berjatuhan di lantai, Jongin menatap buku itu sesaat sebelum menatap seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya untuk meminta maaf, namun sebelum itu terjadi Jongin merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan dia membeku ditempatnya melihat yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah Kyungsoo.

"Ah.. maaf aku tidak melihat jalan." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin merasa mendengar suara malaikat.. oh Tuhan.. suara Kyungsoo benar-benar indah!

"Uhm.. kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya dihadapan wajah Jongin.

Jongin tersadar dan mengusap tengkuknya gugup, "Uhm.. aku.. maaf aku tidak melihat karena terlalu fokus pada ponselku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, "Tidak apa."

Kyungsoo berlutut untuk mengambil buku-buku nya yang jatuh dan melihat itu Jongin pun segera berlutut untuk membantu Kyungsoo dan entah bagaimana tangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling bersentuhan ketika ingin mengambil satu buku yang tersisa. Itu membuat mata mereka lagi-lagi bertatapan beberapa detik, Kyungsoo juga tersenyum kecil pada Jongin.

Jongin yang tersadar menjauhkan tangannya dari Kyungsoo dengan gugup. Oh Tuhan.. jantungnya serasa mau berhenti!

"Maaf." Gumam Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan berdiri, "Ani, terima kasih sudah membantuku Jongin-ssi."

Mata Jongin membulat kaget, Kyungsoo mengetahui namanya?!

"Kau.. mengetahui namaku?" Tanya Jongin polos.

Kyungsoo tergelak, "Siapa yang tidak mengenalmu di kampus ini Kim Jongin-ssi? Ketua team basket kampus juga kan?" Tebak Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk kaku terlalu shock sekaligus bahagia, "Uh.. apa kau mau pulang?"

"Oh.. belum sih, aku masih ada tugas, jadi aku meminjam beberapa buku di perpustakaan dan aku akan segera mengerjakan tugas ku di kantin sekarang."

"Boleh aku menemanimu?"

Jongin segera mengatupkan bibirnya rapat dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan menunggu jawaban gadis dihadapannya yang kedua matanya kini membulat kaget mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Boleh saja. Apa kau sudah tidak ada kelas lagi?"

"Tidak." Jawab Jongin cepat.

"Baiklah.. ayo."

Dan saat itu juga Jongin bersumpah tidak akan melupakan hari bersejarahnya itu!

* * *

 _It's really hard for me to handle  
All day, i think of you  
We went in circles for a long time  
But even if it's now, i'm alright_

* * *

Semenjak hari itu.. Hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin semakin dekat, mereka sering mengobrol bersama di kampus, makan bersama dan mengerjakan tugas bersama. Kyungsoo juga kadang menemani Jongin latihan basket dan dua hari yang lalu Jongin berhasil mengantarkan pulang Kyungsoo ke rumahnya.

Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya, Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa menahan lagi perasaannya. Jongin selalu teringat dengan senyum Kyungsoo, tawa Kyungsoo, pukulan-pukulan halus Kyungsoo ketika kesal karena Jongin menggodanya, juga mata bulat nya yang selalu mengedip lucu.

Kim Jongin benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin terjebak di labirin pesona Do Kyungsoo dan dia tidak keberatan, dia baik-baik saja..

"Jongin-ah!"

Jongin melirik kakaknya yang berdiri diambang pintu, "Apa noona?"

"Kau kenapa sih? Akhir-akhir ini aneh sekali." Tanya kakaknya sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Memang kenapa?" Jongin menyipitkan matanya, "Noona tak suka ya melihat aku bahagia?"

"Ck.. anak ini sudah gila, jadi siapa gadis malang itu?"

"Huh?"

"Gadis yang membuatmu jatuh cinta.. siapa?"

Jongin menatap kakaknya kaget, "Bagaimana tahu?"

"Kau adikku Kim."

Jongin tersenyum, "Do Kyungsoo."

"Nama yang cantik.. tapi sayang nasibnya malang sekali."

"Tentu saja namanya cantik tapi apa maksudmu nasibnya malang?" Tanya Jongin tak terima.

Kakaknya mengangkat bahu, "Yah.. malang saja disukai pria sepertimu."

"Yak! Noona!"

Kakaknya tertawa, "Aku bercanda.. Lain kali kenalkan pada ku, aboniem serta eomma." Saran kakaknya.

"Arraseo." Jongin kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Pasti akan kulakukan."

* * *

 _Don't leave me  
Even if we can't see our futures  
Will you believe in me and wait for me?_

* * *

Hari perlombaan basket Jongin dan team nya pun tiba, di babak pertama mereka menang melawan Konkuuk University dengan poin 32 - 58, dan di babak kedua mereka menang lagi dari Kirin University dengan poin 10 - 80.

Jongin duduk di pinggir lapangan menyaksikan pertandingan antara Korea University melawan Hansang University, pertandingan ini menentukan siapa yang akan melaju ke final dan akan menjadi lawan universitasnya -Kyunghee University.

"KIM JONGIN!"

Jongin mencari suara yang memanggilnya itu dan tersenyum lebar begitu melihat Kyungsoo berada di antara suporter kampusnya dengan senyum manisnya, gadis itu memakai kaos putih dan celana legging hitam juga sneakers adidas berwarna putih. Rambut hitamnya diikat keatas membuat dirinya terlihat semakin imut.

"FIGHTINGG!" Serunya menyemangati.

Jongin tidak begitu mendengarnya karena begitu ramai namun dia bisa membaca gerakan bibir gadis itu, Jongin mengangguk dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya untuk Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba Kris menepuk pundaknya, "Jongin."

"Ne hyung?"

"Habis ini kita yang main, bersiaplah."

Jongin mengangguk dan meneguk mineralnya sebelum kembali memperhatikan pertandingan yang hanya tersisa waktu lima menit lagi.

Dan pertandingan pun diakhiri dengan Korea University yang memenangkan pertandingan, poin 8 - 82 cukup membuat Jongin sedikit gugup. Dari awal Jongin memang sudah mengantisipasi Korea University karena menurut informasi yang di dengarnya kalau Korea University salah satu universitas yang mempunyai klub basket paling bagus.

Sebelum memasuki lapangan Jongin berkumpul bersama teman-temannya serta Kris yang menjadi pengarahnya, Jongin berharap kali ini dapat membawa tim nya menuju kemenangan karena bagaimanapun juga dia ingin menunjukkan kepada Kyungsoo kalau dia itu keren.

Oke mungkin itu berlebihan, karena ia juga kadang merasa geli sendiri dengan pikirannya yang seperti anak SMA yang baru jatuh cinta pertama kali saja. Memang sih dia baru pertama kali jatuh cinta jadi maklumkan saja.

Pertandingan dimulai Korea University dan Kyunghee University mulai saling merebut bola dan mencoba sekeras mungkin mencetak poin. Para suporter dari kedua kampus tersebut juga semakin kencang meneriakan nama klub masing-masing, begitupun Kyungsoo yang berdiri diantara suporter Kyunghee University meneriakan satu persatu nama pemain basket disana termasuk Jongin.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya pada pria berkulit tan itu, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih kencang melihat Jongin bermain disana. Melihat pria itu mendribble bola orange itu membuat pesona Jongin semakin kuat dan Kyungsoo terjatuh ke dalam pesona ketua team basket itu.

"KIM JONGIN!" Serunya.

"Kau dekat sekali dengan Jongin sekarang."

Kyungsoo mengangguki pernyataan sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun, "Dia baik dan menyenangkan.. Melihat dia disana membuatnya terlihat semakin keren."

"Wah.. Kyungsoo memuji seorang pria." Kekeh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Memang hanya kau yang boleh memuji Chanyeol? Aku juga boleh kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo setengah bercanda.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan bersorak ketika Sehun mencetak satu poin untuk Kyunghee, "Kau menyukai nya?"

"Ne?"

"Jongin.. kau menyukainya?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Sepertinya."

"Kau yakin ingin pergi? Aku takut kau menyakiti perasaanmu sendiri."

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah murung, Baekhyun yang melihatnya merangkul sahabatnya itu mencoba menyemangatinya.

"Masa depanmu penting tapi perasaanmu juga." Baekhyun menepuk bahu Kyungsoo, "Pikirkan baik-baik dan sekarang ayo kita dukung mereka lagi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kembali meneriakan kata-kata penyemangat untuk team basket universitasnya namun suaranya tiba-tiba tercekat di tenggorokan begitu melihat Jongin terjatuh di tengah lapangan. Kyungsoo melihat wajah kesakitan Jongin, pertandingan dihentikan dan Jongin dibawa ke pinggir lapangan dengan bantuan Sehun serta Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menatap was-was kearah waktu yang tersisa, tinggal tiga menit lagi dan Jongin terluka. Kampusnya tertinggal 8 poin dari Korea University, kalau begini kampusnya bisa kalah. Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jongin yang kini kakinya tengah disemprotkan sesuatu oleh Kris dan kakinya diputar-putar oleh Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menyimpulkan kalau kaki Jongin terkilir dan itu terlihat menyakitkan karena wajah Jongin yang meringis kecil.

Kris terlihat berbicara sesuatu dengan Jongin sebelum akhirnya Jongin mengangguk lemas dan memberikan handband kaptennya kepada Chanyeol, Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Apa cedera Jongin begitu parah sehingga ia tidak bisa melanjutkan permainan?

Permainan kembali dilanjutkan dengan Jongin yang digantikan oleh Ravi. Kyungsoo hampir menangis melihat wajah sedih dan kecewa Jongin di tepi lapangan kalau saja Baekhyun tidak mengatakan pria itu baik-baik saja.

"Jongin tidak apa-apa, itu hal kecil untuknya." Ujar Baekhyun menenangkan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, dia tidak kembali berteriak-teriak seperti Baekhyun, dia hanya terdiam mengamati Jongin. Sisa waktu satu setengah menit lagi dan Jongin terlihat gusar ditempatnya dia memanggil Kris dan berbicara sejenak kepada Kris sebelum Kris meminta pertukaran pemain.

Jongin berdiri dengan sedikit tertatih kearah lapangan, Chanyeol dan Sehun mendekatinya dan Jongin menganggukan kepala nya singkat mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Pertandingan kembali di mulai, Kyunghee University harus mengejar 4 poin lagi untuk memenangkan pertandingan, Jongin berdiri tak jauh dari ring dengan sedikit tertatih dia memberikan kode pada Sehun untuk memberikan bola padanya, ketika bola orange itu sudah berada di tangannya dia melempar bola itu dari jarak yang cukup jauh dan... masuk!

Suporter Kyunghee bersorak kencang termasuk Kyungsoo dia bahkan meneriakan nama Jongin kencang sekali, matanya berkaca-kaca melihat usaha Jongin, kini tinggal setengah menit lagi dan jika lemparan Chanyeol masuk maka akan seri dan ada pertambahan waktu lagi.

Chanyeol melempar bola kearah Jinwoon dan masuk! Poin seri saat peluit dibunyikan.

Pinalti 4 kali dan Korea University gagal memasukkan 1 kali. Ini kesempatan terakhir Kyunghee dan Chanyeol membiarkan Jongin yang melakukannya.

Kyungsoo berdoa dalam hati semoga Jongin berhasil, dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang saat Jongin mulai mengambil posisi.

Tiga detik..

Dua detik..

Jongin melempar bola nya dan..

Masuk!

Bola itu masuk ke dalam ring! Dan Kyunghee unggul satu poin dari Korea University.

Semua suporter Kyunghee University bersorak gembira bahkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berpelukan karena begitu bahagia. Di tengah lapangan Jongin juga di angkat oleh Chanyeol dan mendapat sorakan besar dari teman-temannya.

Jongin tertawa melihat tingkah teman-temannya yang lucu itu dan ketika dia diturunkan Chanyeol matanya mengedarkan pandangan kearah tempat Kyungsoo berdiri tadi namun dia tidak ada. Jongin mengernyit dan melihat ke sekeliling namun tetap tidak menemukan Kyungsoo disana.

"Mencariku?" Tanya sebuah suara yang kini menjadi suara favoritenya.

Jongin membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum begitu melihat Kyungsoo berdiri disana, "Ya, aku mencarimu." Jongin mengacak rambut Kyungsoo, "Kau cantik."

Pipi Kyungsoo merona karena malu, "Kau keren."

"Habis ini kau ada acara?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ani, wae?"

"Pergi bersamaku?" Tawar Jongin.

"Memangnya kau tidak kumpul bersama anak-anak yang lain?"

"Bukan masalah."

"Baiklah." Jawab Kyungsoo mantap.

"Tunggu aku didepan, aku ganti baju dulu."

"Iya."

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin sebelum pria itu pergi untuk berfoto bersama team nya dan berganti pakaian, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari stadium untuk menunggu Chanyeol serta Jongin didepan.

Cukup lama mereka berdiri disana sampai akhirnya Chanyeol keluar bersama Jongin serta Sehun disampingnya lalu berjalan menghampirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Wah.. kalian banyak sekali fans nya." Kekeh Baekhyun melihat banyaknya hadiah yang diterima ketiga pria itu.

Sehun mendengus, "Mereka menghamburkan uang mereka untuk hal seperti ini.. astaga konyol sekali."

"Harusnya kau bersyukur mendapat semua itu jadi kau tak perlu membelinya lagi dengan uang mu sendiri." Balas Jongin disetujui Chanyeol.

"Jadi kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku akan pergi bersama Kyungsoo." Jawab Jongin.

"Aku juga akan pergi bersama Baekhyun." Jelas Chanyeol lalu melirik pria albino disampingnya, "Kau?"

"Yah.. ke apartement, aku tidak punya seseorang untuk diajak berkencan sih." Sahut Sehun cuek, Sehun memang orang yang tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah percintaannya dia hanya selalu memikirkan pendidikan dan perusahaan.

Baekhyun berdencih, "Makanya carilah, jangan berkencan dengan kertas dan buku terus."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "Terserah."

Jongin membuka suaranya, "Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan, sampai jumpa!" Pamitnya sambil menarik lengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin paling malas mendengar Sehun dan Baekhyun kalau berdebat, sudah berisik, tidak ada isinya, makan waktu pula.. jadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi saja dari situ.

Jongin berjalan kearah motor merahnya dan memberikan helm untuk Kyungsoo, "Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau maunya kemana?"

"Taman kota bagaimana?"

"Call." Jongin menaiki motornya dan menghidupkan mesinnya, "Naiklah."

Kyungsoo naik di kursi belakang dan memegang pinggang Jongin, Kyungsoo selalu suka ketika menaiki motor Jongin karena motor Jongin adalah motor pertama yang pernah ia naiki, sebelumnya dia selalu berpergian dengan mobil atau taksi atau bus jadi jarang sekali menggunakan motor.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah sampai di taman kota, stadium tempat Jongin bertanding memang tak jauh dari taman kota sehingga mereka cepat sampai. Begitu Jongin memarkirkan motornya, pria tan itu mengajak Kyungsoo untuk membeli burger dan cola dulu di salah satu restoran cepat saji karena perutnya yang lapar.

Begitu ia sudah membelinya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin memilih berjalan di sekitar taman untuk mencari tempat duduk disana, hari ini hari sabtu sehingga cukup ramai disana. Ketika ada bangku kosong disalah satu sudut taman yang lebih sepi Jongin segera mengajak Kyungsoo untuk duduk disana sambil memakan burger nya.

"Kau sering kemari?" Tanya Jongin memulai pembicaraan.

"Jarang, aku hanya kemari kalau kadang penat dengan tugas kuliahku. Lagipula akan aneh rasanya kalau aku berjalan-jalan sendiri disini." Jelas Kyungsoo sambil memakan burgernya, "Kau tidak suka kesini?"

"Suka. Waktu SMA aku sering kesini sehabis pulang sekolah."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Enak sekali.. dulu aku tidak boleh berpergian kalau pulang sekolah."

Jongin menelan burgernya, "Wae?"

"Orang tua ku sangat over protektif padaku jadi begitu.." Jawab Kyungsoo setelah meminum colanya.

"Ah.." Jongin meneguk cola nya, "Mungkin mereka terlalu menyayangimu makanya begitu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui, "Benar.. mereka selalu memaksaku ini itu, bahkan mereka memaksaku untuk pindah ke Jepang."

Jongin tertegun, "Jepang?"

"Iya, mereka memintaku melanjutkan kuliah disana."

"Lalu kau pergi?"

"Sepertinya." Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Aku tak punya pilihan lagi Jongin."

"Ta.. Tapi bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Yah mereka tak perduli, hanya Baekhyun yang peduli dan dia juga mendukungku saja."

"Kau tidak bertanya pendapatku?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin bingung, "Apa?"

"Kau tidak bertanya apakah aku menyetujui nya atau tidak? Apa aku bukan orang penting di matamu?"

"Kurasa kau setu-"

"Ani." Sela Jongin, "Jangan pergi."

"Wae?" Tanya Kyungsoo, "Takut merindukanku?" Kekehnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Kyungsoo terdiam ditempatnya menatap mata Jongin yang sedang menatapnya serius, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tetap tinggal Jongin-ah.." Kyungsoo bergumam sedih, "Aku hanya ingin membahagiakan orang tuaku."

"Kau bisa membahagiakan orang tuamu walaupun kau tinggal." Balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Mereka tahu apa yang terbaik untukku."

"Tapi kalau kau meninggalkanku aku hancur Kyungsoo." Lirih Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tak percaya, "Jongin.."

"Aku tahu mungkin aku memang tidak bisa melihat masa depan mu. aku tidak bisa tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu seperti kedua orang tua mu tapi aku bisa memberikan yang terbaik untukmu Soo. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku dan percaya padaku." Pinta Jongin dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Mata Kyungsoo mengeluarkan setitik air mata ketika dia mengerjap, dia bingung harus melakukan apa..

* * *

 _My one and only  
Have i ever told you  
That you are my everything?  
You're my destiny  
I want to  
Protect you until the end of the world_

* * *

"Kau.. satu-satunya gadis yang membuat hatiku bergetar saat pertama kali melihatmu aku juga yakin kalau kau adalah takdirku sejak saat itu.. ketika melihat mata mu dan senyummu aku merasa tenang. Kau sangat berarti bagiku Soo, kau adalah segala nya bagiku." Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, "Kumohon Soo tinggalah disini demi aku.. kalau kau pergi aku akan hancur."

"Ta-tapi orang tuaku.."

"Aku akan melindungimu, aku akan berbicara kalau perlu pada mereka agar kau bisa tinggal."

"Jongin jangan begini.."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Air mata Kyungsoo kembali menetes, "Jongin.."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh Soo.. aku menyukaimu, aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku, tolong jangan hancurkan aku Soo."

* * *

 _I want to love you_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Your eyes, your smile, even your scent_

 _Baby oh oh oh oh_

 _Remember_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _We are always together_

 _I love you_

* * *

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya pelan, "Aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Kyungsoo.

Jongin terdiam ditempatnya, menatap Kyungsoo dalam diam, "Aku-"

"Ketika melihat matamu pertama kali aku sudah merasakan kalau aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda denganmu, ketika mendengar suaramu aku merasa itu adalah suara paling seksi yang pernah kudengar jadi aku menyukainya." Aku Kyungsoo, Jongin sedikit tersenyum, "Ketika aku melihat senyummu aku juga merasakan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dan ketika aku duduk di motor bersamamu aku menyukai aroma tubuhmu itu aroma termaskulin yang pernah kucium dan aku menyukainya."

"Aku juga." Jongin tersenyum, "Aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan Soo.. tapi aku juga ingin merasakan ini.."

Jongin mengangkat sebelah tangannya mengelus bibir merah Kyungsoo, "Dari awal aku ingin merasakan ini.." Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan kepada Kyungsoo sampai dia bisa merasakan hembuskan napas gadis itu di pipinya, "Aku mencintaimu." Lirih Jongin sebelum menyatukan bibirnya dengan Kyungsoo.

Awalnya hanya menempelkan saja sampai akhirnya Jongin mulai menggerakan bibirnya perlahan-lahan di bibir Kyungsoo, menyesap bibir itu hati-hati merasakan rasa manis yang berasal dari bibir itu perlahan-lahan. Kyungsoo meremas jarinya yang berada di genggaman tangan Jongin ketika pria itu mulai menyesap bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian bahkan sesekali menjilat bibirnya lembut. Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya berputar, ini ciuman termanis yang pernah ia lakukan.. ia ingin terus seperti ini kalau saja ia tidak membutuhkan pasokan udara.

Jongin melepaskan bibirnya dan membuka matanya menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo yang sedikit sayu serta pipinya yang merona malu, Jongin mengusap pelan bibir merah Kyungsoo yang basah dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Jangan pergi.. tinggalah.."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Uhm.."

"Jadi kita pacaran kan?"

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Itu cukup menjadi alasan untuk kita pacaran, iya kan?" Jelas Jongin.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Harus kan? Kau bahkan sudah menciumku."

Jongin tergelak dan membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, "Kita harus selalu bersama, ingat itu."

"Arra."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kemanapun kau pergi aku akan berada di sampingmu."

"Bahkan jika aku ke toilet?" Canda Kyungsoo.

"Kecuali itu." Balas Jongin.

"Ok."

Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo, "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Oh My God!**

 **Apa yang aku tulis di atas wkwkwkwkwk  
Yawla itu alay bgt ga sih? Duhh maafin yaaa aku lg jatuh cinta bgt sm ost. DOTS yang satu iniii kebetulan juga dinyanyiin sm Chen kan?**

 **Buat kalian yang belum pernah dengar lagu ini, kalian harus denger lagu ini secepatnya! Itu wajib! Karena beneran deh lagu ini bikin nge fly apalagi kalau baca artinya.. ga kuat deh wkwkwk.. kenapa aku buat ff ini? Yah karena iseng sih kmrn juga kan sempet ada moment kaisoo yg di luxion dot yang kyk poster DOTS makanya langsung kepikiran ff ini hahahaha**

 **Maaf ya klo ada typo di atau atau ceritanya yg menurut kalian klise bgt , sama mungkin yg pas pertandingan basket itu ada yg salah soalnya aku ga ngerti sm sekali tentang basket wkwkwk itu cm ngarang doang jd maaf yaaa klo salah hehehe semoga kalian suka yaps  
Annyeong~~~~~ ^.^**


End file.
